LoveHate relationship N&S
by NTE
Summary: Nelly and Sponge go undercover, spying on the storm hawks, they soon get found out,but what if they are of some use, in some ways than one, but they expect a return ticket home in return, they grow close, and find it hard to leave.Love,language and spies.
1. Chapter 1

Spying on them

Yo peeps, this is my second attempt on a Storm Hawks fanfic, only...better.

* * *

Nelly gritted her teeth a she looked at the Storm Hawks signing autographs and showing off their new uniforms, especially Finn.  
Sponge fidgeted on the tree branch, she winced and said, "Oh Gods, I got a wedgie."  
Nelly turned to sponge, frowning with her arms crossed over her chest and binoculars hung around her neck, "tell me something new."  
"Ooo, someone is jealous!" Sponge smiled.  
"I'm not! Its just...just, they walk in, all smiles, and take everything these people have...its, its not right!"  
Sponge have Nelly a sympathetic smile, and moved across the branch slowly, and placed her hand on Nelly's shoulder shakily, afraid she might fall off the tree.  
"Its , not that, everyone needs a hero, alright? Its Carver making them do this, yeah?"  
Nelly arched her brow and smirked, "since when do you watch Storm Hawks?".  
Sponge whipped her hand off Nelly's shoulder, "couple weeks..." she mumbled.  
"I thought you said it was boring."  
"Well, we are here now! We are not on Earth. We are not on Atmos!" Nelly could feel her anger trembling through the branches, so much the tree branch may break off.  
"Well whats the rush in-" Nelly was interrupted by a stern voice.  
"Aerrow be careful!" Piper warned.  
"Holy shit!" Nelly whispered, as Aerrow was only a branch below them, fortunately, no one saw them.  
There was a huge cat below Sponge, her lower lip trembled, for a second, Nelly thought she was going to burst into tears.  
"Here kitty-kitty-kitty." Aerrow ushered, the Cat gave this ginormous roar, and Sponge whimpered. But Nelly's eyes were more or less on Aerrow. He slipped and landed right on his crotch. Nelly snorted back a hysterical laughter. The branch that Aerrow was sitting on broke, Nelly was sickeningly worried, but then embarrassed by what a wuss she was.  
There was a low groan, but not from Aerrow, there was a huge ship heading straight toward Atmosia,Nelly fumbled with her glasse and put them on as well as her binoculars, "Oh Jesus, we are fu-"  
Aerrow and Carver revved their engines and took off. Nelly awed at them as they climbed higher into the sky. After several minutes, Carver came back with a disturbed looked on his face, with Radaar in his lap.  
Nelly leaned over the branch her binoculars pressed on her eyes, Sponge was doing the same thing, still trying not to cry. "What?! Where the hell is Aerrow?!" Nelly shouted loudly.  
Many shocked faces looked up to the sky of where the ship was falling, as it shot past the skyline, they heard a blast, and blast smoke rising from the horizon. Nelly's heart stopped. She felt a lump in her throat.  
"What?" She choked. Sponge burst into tears. Nelly felt soemthing built up in her, she could not cry. She suddenly burst, she screamed as loud as she cared. Suddenly a blue light shot up from the sky, Aerrow with a huge grin pasted all over his face. Nelly got down from the tree, and shoved past loads of people. "Nelly! What the hell are you doing!" Nelly heard Sponge hiss. She ignored her. As Aerrow screeched to a stop, Nelly needed to see him, if he was OK. Piper beat her to the chase, and hugged Aerrow hard. Nelly's heart sank and turned black. She sighed, as she walked past the tree, she called for Sponge, "Come on, we are going..." Nelly said coldly. But Sponge had other plans, "Everyone needs a hero..." Sponge smiled.

* * *

Ok, right what you were reading was episode 34, but in someone elses view, next chappie will be something different.  
R and R hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Spying on the Condor

Yo peeps, i found out that my best friend needs to take anger management, and she has a problem with her teacher because she thinks her teacher is gay , no not really, her teacher has it in for her, and he received a some what terrible mark on her anger test, like , what is anger?. And shes really pissed and i had to talk to her for hours so I'm sorry i could not update quicker than i do. OK right now shes like ' you don't understand you retard!". Actually I'm going to put down a quote she used on the phone in my story.

* * *

"Oh yeah, Tonya was like, yeah, I got a good figure. And I was like yeah, a good figure ain't gonna get me a job, I don't wanna be in a Porno magazine." Sponge ranted.  
"A porno magazine?" Nelly choked, she felt the urge to burst into tears, one way or the other, Sponge always seemed to make Nelly die of hysterics.  
They were sitting in the Condor's kitchen table, eating sandwiches and drinking juice, the Storm Hawks were out for the day, including Stork, who had put an alarm on the Condor, so nothing gets in or out.  
Nelly stretched and yawned, "God, I think I need to sleep."  
Sponge cradled her head with her hands, "Me too, we got the pick of the whole ship though." Nelly smiled at Sponge and admired her cheery features, Sponge grinned back.  
"I guess you were right about continuing this spying, but I thought we needed to go home, our Mums and Dads would be worried sick!" Nelly said gravely.  
"They think we are at summer camp." Sponge said simply, and sipped her orange juice. Nelly exhaled and smiled again, she took Sponge's hand and pulled her through the doors of Piper's room, "cleaner than any other boys room." Nelly wiped her hand in the air, as if leading Sponge's eyes across the room. Sponge bounced on the bed and laid back, closing her eyes. "See ya later Goldilocks." Nelly whispered, Nelly walked out and the doors automatically shut behind her. Nelly twisted and twirled across the halls, and swiftly walked past Aerrow's room. Nelly stopped and walked backward, staring at his door. She glanced around before opening the door. It was relatively modest room, compared to all the others. It had a warm welcome to it, even though it was quite small. There was pictures of people he had helped. There was a strange clock. She picked it up, and examined it with wonder. Nelly put it down, and touched everything to feel this new alien texture. She rummaged through his drawers and I found a picture of when he was young. Nelly laughed at how nerdy he looked, she never knew he wore glasses when he was little. Nelly put on her glasses on and walked over to his mirror, she put his picture next to her face, and faced the mirror, she smiled and exclaimed, "Twins!".  
Nelly put the picture on the table and scrambled on his bed, her eye lids became heavy, and his bed was so soft.  
She closed her eyes ands whispered, "But this one is just right."

Nelly fluttered her eyes open, as a blue light woke her up. "Who are you?!" A strong voice ordered.  
She automatically stuck to the wall, her hands flew upward and she answered, rather shakily, "I don't know..."  
"What are you doing here?!"  
"I don't know!"  
"Why did you eat our sandwich?" He said, a little calmer, his swords lowering a little.  
Nelly smiled awkwardly, "I was hungry."  
He lowered his swords completey now.  
This was her chance, she dodged around him and sprinted down the hall, she thumped her fist on Piper's door, "Come on sleeping beauty, get your ass out of bed!".Sponge slunk out of bed and opened the door, Nelly grabbed her wrist and sprinted down the hall, dragging Sponge along.  
They took a wrong turn and ended up in the bridge, weapons at their face, and teenagers staring intensely at them.


End file.
